neon_city_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Esother
Elizabeth (Liz) Lawson, or by her superalias the "Esother" (portmanteau of "Estoric Weather"), is a Estoric Weather Manipulator who's powers range from winds, to rain, to animating frost monsters, and even locked capabilities involving magic. Appearance Liz is a 23 year old intern for the SOAA (State Oceanic Atmospheric Association and a fictional offshoot of the legitimate NOAA) with tanned, mulatto skin due to her Eurasian and Aboriginal ancestory. She has short, dark brown, curly hair with one curl on the left always up in a spiral, even when wet. She donnes a dark blue leotard with sleeves with a light blue collar in the shape of a rain cloud, mustard yellow gloves with a cut at the thumbs and fingertips, and blue Mary Janes with mustard lightning streaks along with a silver tiara. There is a raindrop shaped hole on the middle of her chest where a naturally grown sapphire has grown. Due to the creator of her design being a massive spazz, she was drawn using the male template. Personality Liz is often seen acting estatically. She speaks with a slight Southern accent and ironically praises the American government. She loves cookies with nuts, fruit, and all kinds of chocolate and prides herself in her baking. She does not like being out at night because her some of her powers depend on sunlight and hates it when it's too hot since most of her powers requires water. She claims to not be as imaginative as she would like to and often references her (badly drawn) doodles to other artists she likes to trace off of. She's very smart, with knowledge extending to insects, to weather, and then to amateur computer science and enjoys reading. She attempts to be athletic to make up for her lack of flying. She is also conservative, enjoying the freedom of guns, and disliking newer ideas. Additionally, she is actually a powerful witch. She had not unlocked her entire potential and struggles doing so. This is made up by pretending she doesn't have powers so no one else thinks of her as a failure, even though no one cares. Origins After hiking with her friends up a hill in her hometown of Drout Tale, Virginia (which is really just Troutdale, a real life city in Virginia), she was hit by the first lightning of a summer storm, causing her to fall down, hit her head, and eventually dying. Luckily, she was able to find God who teased and then forced her back into the real world with a small tumor on her chest and giving her Lichtenberg figures. Upon discovering her powers, she hid her chest of fear of being called a freak, or even worse, being abducted by the government to work for them during foreign wars because of the letters the Pentagon's been sending. This seclusion eventually costed her all ove her friendships and work eventually brought her to Neon City to work as a weather woman. Thinking to herself that she is finally safe, she began to see codes strewn about her mail, referencing the line of work the government wants of her. This is the reason of her erratic behavior towards most, though nearly aways hidden by a smile and a cheery attitude. Powers She can create: *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNYo69XiDfA *Natural Weather *Fire Tornadoes *Fire Winds *Fire Rain *Sunlight Based Forcefields *Nitrogen Ice *Animated Frost Monsters *Healing Condensation (locked) *Large Scale Evaporation of Water/Rocks/Metal/Energy (locked) *Hypofreeze Virus (locked) (Also, not an actual virus) *Hyperheat Virus (locked) (Also, not an actual virus) *Suffocating Fog (locked) *Extremely Acidic Rain (locked) *Meteor Showers (locked) *Harnesting Sun's energy to Destroy the Planet (locked) *Space Rain (locked) (Is described by bending the dimensional fabric into pieces and pummeling them to wherever) *Chocolate Rain (locked) (There is no reason she should ever learn this) *Electric Teleportation (locked) *Electric Time Travel (locked) *Electrical Force Fields Fields (locked) (faster to summon than normal Sun Force Fields) *Time Stopping Frost (locked) etc. Weaknesses To make up for her extremely OP powers, she has many weaknesses including: *Flying *Creating forcefields quickly *Using her powers in general *Bleeding 7 days a month *Procrastination *Cookies (especially with white chocolate, cranberry, and blueberries) *Being a horrible artist *Having a bad memory *Arrogance Trivia *She likes Spooky Scary Skeletons by Andrew Gold *She is also greenpilled Gallery Untitled.png|Unfinished artwork of Elizabeth (Esother) Lawson Esother.png|Template Category:Teamlinked